Wallet sized pictures
by Hinata2413
Summary: Ikuto has a wallet size picture of Amu. They make a deal and sometimes when deals are broke tragedy can strike. Caution...character death. DO not read if you want a happy story


Wallet sized pictures

As long as I have this picture, I'll be okay. I wish that I had more than just a simple wallet size slowly fading picture of her. My mind won't let it go; my heart won't let me either. I loved her. I loved her more than life itself. So why was she gone? My mind went back to my life before…

Three years ago

(Ikuto's POV)

"Amu, I have a lead on where my father is" I explained to a 15 year old girl who was crying.

"Ikuto, you just got back six months ago. I know you miss him, but I really need you here" she told me through her tears.

"If I don't find him in six months, I'll give up the search until you are old enough to come with me, okay?" I promised her. She was crying but accepted my bargain and saw me off at the airport.

Fast forward 6 months

I told her then that I was on flight 767 and that I would be come back home. I had the ticket in my hand. I arrived at the airport and started into the boarding line…

(Amu;s POV)

I was waiting at the airport for him to arrive. The plane was already 45 minutes late but I stayed waiting for him to come home. Finally after 2 hours I drove back home and waited for his call. As I waited I turned on the news. "We regret to inform everyone that flight 767 crashed over the ocean. Apparently there was a problem with the engine and the entire aircraft was blown to pieces leaving no survivors" the reporter explained. It was at this point that I lost all control. I screamed and cried at how he could be dead. I begged him to stay! And now he is gone.

It was that day that I died on the inside. My cool and spicy façade became my only was to way to survive. I wouldn't let anyone in. I was crying all the time when I was alone, so to stop the pain I started to cut myself. It was just a temporary fix to a permanent problem. Three months after the plane crash, I decided that I would end it. I couldn't pretend to my family and friends anymore. So, I cleaned out my locker at school to make it easier for my parents when I was done, then I walked home. I ate dinner with my family and walked into my bedroom and took out my knife that had been my staple for three months. I held Ikuto's picture in my left hand took the knife in my right hand and put the blade to my wrist. I wrote a letter to everyone so they could at least know why. While staring at his picture, I ended my life, not caring anymore to try and when I was already dead inside….

Three months after Amu's suicide

I thought back to when I was boarding the plane; I was in line and ready to get on. But I stopped, I stopped because I just HAD to find my father. I know I should've called her, but I didn't. I was too scared too. I called her every day for the first 6 months. Then I stopped because I couldn't face her for breaking my promise. It has now been a year since I promised Amu I would be back. I went to Amu's house to surprise her but there was a little girl with brown hair in Amu's room. Since she wasn't home I decided to go ask Utau where she was.

"Utau, I'm home, do you know where Amu is? Did she move?" I asked her.

"Ikuto? Is that really you? Your plane it crashed into the ocean! You're supposed to be dead!" she screamed at me.

"What are you talking about Utau?" I asked.

Aircraft 767 exploded over the ocean, your plane, it crashed! How are you here? She explained while hugging the life out of me.

"In the end I couldn't get on the plane. I wanted to find our dad and I did. He just doesn't want to come home until he is ready. Now, where is Amu? Some brown haired girl was in her room. Did she move or something?" I asked her tiredly.

"I, um I don't know how to say this Ikuto, but Amu – she killed herself. She thought you were dead. She did it three months ago. She left a note saying that she could no longer live without you. I'm sorry brother" Utau explained.

"Please, tell me this is a sick joke!" I begged her while sobbing. "Please. I won't be able to take it if she is gone"

"I'm sorry" was all she said and walked away.

I left the house and walked to the cemetery. I took out the picture that I stared at daily for a year. It was my small wallet size picture of my Strawberry. It was faded from being held so much. I found where her grave was at and lay down on top of it. If only I had done what she asked and not left. If only I had called when I didn't get on the plane. If only I put her above myself. If only… I looked her stone and it read "I went to see my Ikuto"

After I read it, I took out my pocket knife and told her I was coming to meet her and I was sorry for all the pain I caused. Please forgive me my princess….

Thus ended the lives of Amu and Ikuto...

Their love however, never ended as Ikuto hugged and kissed Amu in heaven.


End file.
